Danganronpa: Despair's Academy
by VendoEmpanadas
Summary: ¿De verdad creen que se van a ir así como si nada? Se quedarán aquí atrapados por el resto de la eternidad, pero... ¿saben algo? ¿Quieren salir de verdad? Hay una forma, espero que estén dispuestos a escucharla, ¿listos? ¡Ahí les va! Sólo necesitan graduarse, ¿cómo se graduarán? ¡Tienen que matar a alguien! Siempre y cuando nadie les descubra...¿Están listos?
1. C1 Parte I

**DANGANRONPA: DESPAIR'S ACADEMY**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1. Parte l:** La Academia de la Desesperación

* * *

La Academia Pico de Esperanza, un lugar hecho para los prodigios de todo Japón. Desde el mejor cocinero, hasta el mejor mecánico, la Academia Pico de Esperanza tiene un lugar para todos los mejores en cada área. Su deber siempre ha sido formar a estos prodigios, quienes aún después de graduarse siguen floreciendo en nuestra sociedad.

" _ **Graduarse de la Academia Pico de Esperanza significa un buen futuro asegurado..."**_

" _Pupupu... ¿De verdad creen que se van a ir así como si nada? Nadie les rescatará, nadie vendrá por ustedes, se quedarán aquí atrapados por el resto de la eternidad, pero... ¿saben algo? ¿Quieren salir de verdad? Hay una forma, espero que estén dispuestos a escucharla, ¿listos? ¡Ahí les va! Sólo necesitan graduarse, ¿cómo se graduaran? ¡Aquí viene lo divertido! ¡Tienen que matar a alguien!"_

 _..._

" _Apuñalamiento, estrujamiento, prenderle fuego, machacarlo, ahogarlo, ¡cualquier cosa se vale! Siempre y cuando nadie los descubra..."_

 _..._

" _¿Qué les pasó a su familia? ¿A sus amigos? ¿Compañeros? Pues... ¿saben qué...?_

 _ **...**_

 _ **¡DESCUBRANLO DESPUÉS DE LA GRADUACIÓN!"**_

* * *

Me encontraba con mis nuevos compañeros en la cafetería, todos guardábamos silencio, seguíamos perplejos por lo que ese _maldito_ oso de peluche nos dijo... Matar a alguien, ¿realmente es la única forma de salir de aquí?

Mi nombre es Sucrette, me conocen por el término "Súper Duper Detective de Preparatoria". Todos mis compañeros tienen un título, como el mío, desde el "súper guitarrista" hasta el "súper gamer", por eso estamos aquí, _o eso era lo que creíamos_.

Todavía no logro ponerle nombre a las caras de mis compañeros, en esta mesa éramos unos completos desconocidos, unos completos desconocidos que desde ahora viviríamos juntos, a menos que alguien muriera pero... ¿realmente valdría la pena sacrificar a alguien de esa forma?

—Esto es ridículo— Una morena con una chaqueta verde rompió el silencio, hace unos momentos estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, logró captar la atención de todos los presentes.

—¡No es posible que ese muñeco hable en serio!

—Ojalá ese fuera el caso...— Dijo un castaño un poco desanimado.

—Pues bueno, quiero preguntarles algo, ¿qué harán ahora?— Todos voltearon a verme sorprendidos, algunos un poco molestos por ser tan directa, otros sin entender realmente lo que decía, proseguí con mi discurso, —¿Le harán caso a Monokuma?—

—¿Tú sí?— Me preguntó un pelirrojo, por su forma de vestir y su cara se podría decir que tiene bastante carácter.

—No, sólo me aseguraba.

—Pues bueno, deberías empezar a confiar en nosotros, ¡si queremos llegar a algún lado debemos trabajar como un equipo!— Mencionó un rubio con ojos color ámbar, la cuestión no era confiar, si no quien lo _sabría manejar... El miedo se apoderará de las personas débiles fácilmente..._

—Tienes razón Nath...— Mencionó una castaña con tono un poco... ¿lame botas? El chico parecía un tanto incómodo.

—Pues si es así, además de confiar entre nosotros, les propondré otra cosa...— Recuerdo a esa chica, su nombre era Charlotte, la castaña posó una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa en su cara, sabiendo la reacción que tendría el resto—...Debemos adaptarnos a vivir aquí...

—¡¿Cómo?! ¿Acaso estás loca?— Preguntó el chico de pantalones militares.

—No, esa es la ley de la naturaleza, no sobrevive el más fuerte o el más inteligente, si no el que sabe adaptarse— Todos la veían espantados, algunos mostraron un poco de desinterés, otros podría decirse que apoyaban tal idea, en cuanto a mí, tenía una postura un tanto ambigua sobre su propuesta.

—Pero... ¿No quieres salir? ¿No quieres volver a ver el mundo exterior?— Preguntó una pelirroja un tanto optimista, es de las pocas chicas de la cual recuerdo su nombre, Iris se llamaba.

—Concuerdo contigo, no nos quedaremos aquí, debemos salir.

—¿Planeas asesinar a alguien?— Le pregunté a la morena con pintas exóticas, sus enormes ojos verde aqua se posaron en mi, un tanto sorprendidos.

—Ya escuchaste a Monokuma, la única forma de salir de aquí es matando a alguien, entonces, según tu lógica debemos salir de aquí, ¿insinúas que matemos a alguien?— Me apoyó un albino con heterocromia, su semblante serio y tranquilo a la vez, me agrada.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡Nada de eso!

—Entonces deja de decir que saldremos de aquí, nadie lo hará, y tampoco sirves de consuelo— Mencionó la chica de antes, Charlotte, parecía que la hubiéramos acorralado a una trampa verbal, rodó los ojos, intentando parecer indiferente, pero en realidad era un signo de derrota. Iris suspiró cabizbaja, dándose cuenta de que no serviría de nada su optimismo.

—¡No perdamos esperanza!— Dijo un peliazul, su cara denotaba alegría y optimismo, gente como él no deberían estar en este tipo de lugares, —¡Propondré otra cosa! Mañana en la mañana buscaremos pistas, si no llegamos a ningún lado nos adaptaremos como la chica decía.—

—Me parece una buena idea, ¿alguna objeción?— Preguntó el rubio, el silencio volvió a reinar y él sonrió, —¡Está decidido! ¡Mañana todos investigaremos y al final del día vendremos a la cafetería a informar nuestros descubrimientos!—

—¡U-un momento!— Una chica de pelo violeta intentó gritar, evitando que todos se fueran.

—Yo también t-tengo una propuesta...

—¿Qué pasa Violetta?— Preguntó una morena, alta con cabello corto, si mal no recuerdo, su nombre es Kim.

—No es que no confíe en ustedes pero...Podríamos poner nuestra propia regla... —Esta vez logró captar mi atención, volteé a verle curiosa, al igual que todos los demás, la pobre chica estaba nerviosa por recibir tanta atención, —Si van a su ID verán en las reglas que hay algo llamado "Hora Nocturna"... Propongo que en esos momentos todos permanezcamos en nuestras habitaciones.

—No es tan mala idea...

Al final, se decidió seguir la regla de la chica, aunque para mi seguía sonando como desconfianza, me dirigí a mi habitación, como supuse, las placas de metal cubrían las ventanas y había una cámara, en una de las paredes se visualizaba una pequeña pantalla, idéntica a las que estaban en las diferentes salas de la Academia. Abrí el cajón de la cómoda al lado de mi cama, había un kit para cocer, a la "súper costurera" le habrá encantado esto.

Me acosté en mi cama, un poco perdida en mis pensamientos, le di varias vueltas al asunto, más de lo que me gustaría, intente buscar algo racional en esto, la razón de todo esto, las cámaras, qué es ese muñeco el cual dice ser "Monokuma", mañana empezaría mi investigación, confiada en mis habilidades, puedo asegurar de que podré descubrir la verdad detrás de todo esto.

* * *

 **NOTAS: Llevo años planeando esto (exagero) pero bueno, soy retrasada, se supone que en mi "agenda personal", debía publicar esto antes de los pecados capitales, en fin, soy yo, ¿qué más esperaban? Por cierto, me falta el título para Iris, ¿alguna recomendación?**


	2. C1 Parte II

**CAPÍTULO 1. Parte ll:** La primera Muerte

* * *

Salí de mi habitación temprano, sentí como alguien chocaba contra mí, un moreno de ojos azules quien parecía más concentrado en su consola que en lo que estaba pasando, volteó a verme, regresando a la realidad, se disculpo y se presentó.

—Disculpa, no te vi. Soy Armin.

 **ARMIN: SÚPER DUPER GAMER DE PREPARATORIA**

—Soy Sucrette—Dije en seco, desviando la mirada hacía el corredor que llevaba a la cafetería, me dirigí hacía ahí, Armin hizo lo mismo que yo. Muy pocas personas estaban en la cafetería, uno estaba dormido sobre sus brazos recargados en la mesa, otra leía y uno estaba sentado con los ojos cerrados, posiblemente meditando.

—Ah, alguien más ha llegado—Dijo la castaña dejando su libro en la mesa, —Soy Melody.

 **MELODY: SÚPER DUPER ESCRITORA DE PREPARATORIA**

Reconocí su nombre, lo había leído en la página que se hizo en los foros de Internet, sí, yo también estaba sorprendida sobre que tal página existiera, pero me ayudo un poco a saber más sobre mis "nuevos compañeros", _aunque no conseguí información de todos._

El chico que estaba dormido sobre la mesa se despertó, me volteó a ver un tanto somniolento, era el peliazul de ayer, y al parecer el gemelo del "súper gamer".

—Oh, hola, soy Alexy...

 **ALEXY: SÚPER DUPER PROGRAMADOR DE PREPARATORIA**

El castaño de pantalón militar abrió los ojos y me miró serio luego para analizarme con la mirada y proseguir a introducirse como todos los demás en el lugar.

—Soy Kentin, pero creo que tú ya me conoces.

 **KENTIN: SÚPER DUPER MILITAR DE PREPARATORIA**

 _(—Sí, lo sé, militar, no tengo creatividad, no me critiquen—)_

—¿Si eres tú?— Pregunté, mientras varios recuerdos de mi niñez venían a mi mente. Yo ya conozco a este chico, era mi amigo en primaria, se cambio de escuela el mismo año que yo, nunca pensé volverlo a ver.

—Hola Su—Me sonrió tibiamente.

—Soy Armin, no lo olviden amigos... — Se sentó, más bien, se dejó caer sobre la silla volviéndose a concentrar en su consola, su hermano suspiró y le reprochó, ignoré su pelea y me introduje con los demás.

—Soy Sucrette— Hice lo mismo que el gamer, me senté en una silla, y cerré en mis ojos, perdiéndome en mis pensamientos, una forma de pasar el tiempo mientras llegaban los demás. Así, poco a poco fueron llegando.

—Buenos días.

 **NATHANIEL: SÚPER DUPER DELEGADO DE PREPARATORIA**

—*bostezo*

 **CASTIEL: SÚPER DUPER GUITARRISTA DE PREPARATORIA**

—Hola.

 **LYSANDRO: SÚPER DUPER VOCALISTA DE PREPARATORIA**

Los tres chicos llegaron al mismo tiempo y se sentaron en la gran mesa donde estábamos sentados, bueno, los que ya habían llegado, fácilmente pasó otra media hora hasta que en la cafetería todos estábamos presentes, cada quien se sirvió su desayuno, la comida se pasó en silencio total, el primero en terminar fue una chica llamada Peggy.

—Nos vemos aquí a las 7 en punto, me iré a investigar.

 **PEGGY: SÚPER DUPER PERIODISTA DE PREPARATORIA**

—Nosotras también nos vamos, aquí nos vemos—La chica peliuva y su alta amiga salieron por la enorme puerta de la cafetería.

 **KIM: SÚPER DUPER PELEADORA DE PREPARATORIA**

 **VIOLETTA: SÚPER DUPER DIBUJANTE DE PREPARATORIA**

—Yo también me retiro—Sin esperar a mis demás compañeros fui la cuarta en salir, primero fui a el área de las habitaciones, preferí empezar por lo más pequeño antes de ir a la Academia principal. No encontré mucho, varios lugares los cuales estaba prohibido pasar, los baños, la sala del incinerador, pero lo más extraño fue la enorme reja que impedía el paso a la segunda planta. Salí de las áreas principales, donde estaban los salones, al salir me tope con una chica con pintas de Barbie acompañada por la sádica de Charlotte y una chica de origen oriental.

—Fuera de mi camino—Me empujó y avanzó, la chica de ojos rasgados se burló de mí, lástima que esas cosas no me afecten, Charlotte, que al parecer era la más sensata, me volteó a ver, intentando decirme algo, no lo capté, pero tengo una idea.

 **ÁMBER: SÚPER DUPER MODELO DE PREPARATORIA**

 **LI: SÚPER DUPER MAQUILLISTA DE PREPARATORIA**

 **CHARLOTTE: SÚPER DUPER ESTILISTA DE PREPARATORIA**

Siguiendo ambigua por su actitud seguí mi investigación, registré las dos aulas, no había nada, me dirigí a la sala de audiovisuales, Armin salió de ella, siguiendo embobado en su consola, pero antes de irse me dijo lo siguiente:

—Ya registré esa sala, no hay nada, es una pérdida de tiempo—Su tonó enojado me dio a entender que realmente no había nada, seguí mi camino. A continuación había una puerta roja enorme, estaba cerrada, por más que intentara no podría abrir. Al igual que en las habitaciones, una enorme reja estaba bloqueando el paso, y en el gimnasio, nada. Di varias vueltas, entré a la sala de audiovisuales, no había nad-... Un momento... ¿Un papel ensangrentado...? Un pequeño trozo de papel estaba en la sala, registré de nuevo la sala, no había rastros de sangre, pero encontré un pedazo de plástico puntiagudo, era un disco roto, sospechoso.

 **MUNICIÓN:**

 **-PAPEL ENSANGRENTADO**

 **-FRAGMENTO DE DISCO ROTO**

* * *

Me aseguré de que no me saltara nada y salí, en la cafetería estábamos todos... ¿Todos...? Faltaba alguien, cierta pelirroja no se encontraba en la sala, Castiel también se lo peguntó, dieron las 8 en punto y no llegaba.

—Iré a investigar, ¿alguien me acompaña?

—Voy contigo— La chica que accidentalmente humillamos el día anterior se paró y me siguió, tenía cierto aire exótico y lleno de conocimiento, tal vez producto de todos sus viajes.

 **PRIYA: SÚPER DUPER VIAJERA DE PREPARATORIA**

—Deberíamos ir al gimnasio— Asentí y la seguí, tristemente, ya estaba preparada para lo que venía, siempre lo estaba. En el suelo del gimnasio se encontraba Iris, un corte horizontal en un cuello, bastante profundo desde lo que podía observar. Priya soltó un grito desgarrador, Castiel quien nos siguió al sentir cierta preocupación sobre su amiga, azotó la puerta al escuchar el grito, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver tal escena, sorprendido y asustado.

Se escuchó el tono que sonaba cada vez que Monokuma iba a dar un anuncio, la pantalla del gimnasio se prendió.

 ***Su atención, por favor. Tres personas han encontrado el cadáver de Iris, desde ahora tienen hasta mañana en la tarde para prepararse, es hora del Juicio Escolar para encontrar al asesino.**

Esto era de verdad, realmente estaba muerta, era hora de poner mis habilidades en lo que mejor hago, aunque tenga miedo por lo que pueda descubrir, encontraré la verdad sobre este caso, cueste lo que me cueste, encontraré al asesino.

 _ ***INVENSTIGACIÓN: COMIENZA***_

 _ **Sobrevivientes: 17**_

 _ **MUNICIÓN:**_

 _ **-Papel Ensangrentado**_

 _ **-Fragmento de Disco Roto**_

* * *

 **NOTAS: Jajaj, aun así, ayúdenme, sé que está muerta, pero no sé que ponerle, en fin, ¿ustedes quién creen que fue? Nos leemos mañana (ya tengo el primer capítulo escrito, no se preocupen por las actualizaciones :v)**


	3. C1 Parte III

**Capítulo 1. Parte lll:** Juicio Escolar

* * *

 ***INVESTIGACIÓN: COMIENZA***

* * *

Todo pasó tan rápido, sólo dos días teníamos aquí, dos miserables días, sólo dos días fueron necesarios para que alguien muriera, y ese alguien no fue nadie más que Iris, la "súper bajista de preparatoria", y la que por lo que pude notar, más esperanza tenía de que saldríamos, todo me parecía tan irónico, no tuve más opción que empezar mi investigación.

 **IRIS: SÚPER DUPER BAJISTA DE PREPARATORIA**

Me acerqué al cadáver de la chica, Castiel hizo lo mismo, puso sus dedos índice y medio en su muñeca, con esperanza de encontrar algún pulso, algo que indicara que seguía viva, bajó la cabeza, pude notar su semblante triste, como si esto fuera una mala película puso su mano en sus ojos y los cerró. Una vez que se fue, empecé a analizar el cuerpo, al lado de ella había un cuchillo lleno de sangre, probablemente el arma del crimen. Pero algo no cuadraba, el cuchillo era de carnicero, muy filoso, se podría hacer un corte casi perfecto, sin embargo, el corte que tenía Iris en su cuello estaba realmente destrozado, _hecho con dificultad_ , además de que la hoja del cuchillo era más gorda que la herida, _¿nos intentaban engañar?_

 **NUEVA MUNICIÓN: CUCHILLO ENSANGRENTADO**

Registré los bolsillos de la pelirroja, pero antes, noté una herida en su estómago, probablemente hecha con el cuchillo, entonces, _¿Qué fue lo que causo la herida en su cuello?_

 **NUEVA MUNICIÓN: HERIDA DE IRIS**

 **MUNICIÓN ACTUALIZADA: CUCHILLO ENSANGRNTADO**

Revisé sus bolsillos, dentro del bolsillo izquierdo encontré un bloc de notas, manchado de sangre en los laterales y en la parte de atrás, ¿lo raro? La parte frontera no tenía ningún rastro de sangre y la _primera página estaba arrancada._

 **NUEVA MUNICIÓN: BLOC DE NOTAS**

Antes de proseguir, escuché como la puerta del gimnasio fue azotada con fuerza, dos personas entraron, era Nathaniel con una albina con ojos de color amarillo tóxico, que extraño, _de ella no conseguí información._ Noté que Priya se había ido, probablemente se fue con Castiel, puedo entenderlo, pero... _¿Cómo supo que algo había en el gimnasio...?_

—Hola, creo que no nos hemos presentado, soy Rosalya—La chica me sonrió, para luego ver el cadáver un poco triste, —Pobre chica, ella lo único que quería era ver de nuevo la luz del sol, que triste final...

—Te ayudaremos con la investigación—Dijo Nathaniel, me pareció una buena idea, aunque fuera de trabajar sola me serviría escuchar las opiniones de los demás.

Asentí y volví a ver a la chica, noté como su mano estaba llena de sangre, agarré su mano derecha, había un disco roto encajado, revisé el que ya tenía yo, eran casi del mismo tamaño, _como si hubieran pertenecido al mismo disco._

 **NUEVA MUNICIÓN: MANO DE IRIS**

—Deberíamos revisar la entrada—Propuso la albina, la miré un poco desconcertada, ¿por qué la entrada? ¿Acaso ella sabía algo más que nosotros estábamos pasando? Aún así, no tengo suficientes pruebas de lo dicho, tendré que abstenerme a hacer acusaciones antes de tiempo, Nathaniel y yo asentimos, la albina se dio la vuelta y salió del gimnasio, los dos la seguimos.

La entrada estaba igual que antes, su enorme puerta de metal bloqueándonos el paso, noté un pequeño papel ensangrentado, Nathaniel igual, lo agarró y lo leyó, su cara no podría denotar más confusión, me dio el pequeño papel, reconocí al instante de que estaba hecho, era del mismo tamaño que el bloc de notas que tenía Iris, además de que faltaba un pedazo, el cual encajaba perfectamente con el trozo que encontré en la sala de audiovisuales, leí lo que decía, dicha carta rezaba:

" _AA veces quierro salir de este mmaldiito munndo"_

Estaba escrito completamente deforme, como si lo hubiera escrito con la mano contraría, supuse que Iris la escribió, ya que ella tenía una herida en su mano derecha, por las circunstancias podría decirse que el asesino es zurdo, si recreaba la escena en mi mente, y si lo que pasó fue que Iris se defendió, si el asesino fuera diestro la herida quedaría en la izquierda y todavía tendría su mano dominante para escribir.

 **NUEVA MUNICIÓN: NOTA FINAL DE IRIS**

 **NUEVA MUNICIÓN: LA MANO DOMINANTE DEL ASESINO**

Pero esto me resultaba realmente extraño, ¿por qué esta nota estaba en la entrada? Y el trozo que faltaba, ¿por qué estaba en audiovisuales? Sin mencionar el disco, una imagen casi clara de lo que pasó voló por mi mente, aun así necesitó más pruebas.

—Hay algo en este cuchillo que me hace dudar—Dijo Nathainiel, la albina y yo volteamos a verle, —¿De dónde salió? A menos de que alguien ya lo tuviera no encuentro donde podría haberlo conseguido.

—Yo sí—Rosalya sonrió, habíamos pensado en lo mismo, salimos de la entrada, Nathaniel nos siguió aun sin entender, llegamos a la cafetería, Armin estaba ahí, sentado, pero lo más raro, _sin jugar con su consola._

—¿Qué te pasa, Armin? —Me volteó a ver sorprendido, no había notado que habíamos llegado, tampoco entendió mu pregunta, me expliqué mejor, —¿No estás jugando con tu consola?

—Es verdad, ¿eres el súper gamer, no? —Rodó los ojos, un poco molesto.

—Que sea gamer no significa que no pueda descansar.

—¿Y por qué ahora? —Preguntó Nathaniel, estaba _sospechando algo._

—¿No es obvio? El pobre también se merece descansar, y después de todo lo que ha pasado es aún más entendible—Le defendió Rosalya, el moreno estaba un poco incomodo, pero al final terminó dándole la razón a la albina.

Le dejamos atrás y entramos a la cocina, por lo que Monokuma nos había dicho, la reserva se llenaba cada día, por lo que no tendríamos que preocuparnos, algo muy _obvio se lograba ver, faltaba... Un cuchillo._

—¡Entonces de aquí salió! Realmente era muy obvio... —Dijo el rubio un poco apenado de sí mismo, la albina le intentó calmar, yo seguí analizando la cocina, buscando si algo faltara, no era el caso así que lo terminé.

 **NUEVA MUNICIÓN: CUCHILLO FALTANTE**

Salimos de la cocina, creo que por ahora-

*Ding dong*

" ***Su atención por favor, olvidé mencionar que se abrió una nueva área en su ID, se llama –Archivo Monokuma- en él, podrán ver todo lo que necesitan saber sobre la causa de la muerte. Continúen con su investigación, sólo les queda 10 minutos para que la Hora Nocturna, comience.*"**

—Sólo tenemos 10 minutos... Deberíamos dejarlo aquí, lo mejor sería que descansáramos... —Propuso Nathaniel, Rosalya asintió, volteó a verme esperando mi respuesta.

—Es lo mejor...Está bien, hasta aquí lo dejamos.

—Mañana deberíamos rehacer este grupo, me ha gustado investigar con ustedes.

—Concuerdo contigo Rosalya, ¿tú qué opinas, Sucrette? —Ambos voltearon a verme, sé que soy de las que trabajan sola, pero debería _adaptarme_ a esto, asentí y mostré una sonrisa, la albina rió feliz al ver que era la primera vez que lo hacía. Al llegar al pasillo de las habitaciones cada quien se fue por su lado.

Me deje caer a mi cama, rendida por la situación, realmente era lamentable que al segundo día apenas alguien muriera, no me quería imaginar el resto de nuestros días, aquí, caí rendida por el sueño, debo descansar, será un día muy duro... _Debemos encontrar al asesino..._

* * *

 _ **Sobrevivientes: 17**_

* * *

 _ **Munición:**_

 _ **-Trozo de papel ensangrentado**_

 _ **-Fragmento de disco**_

 _ **-Cuchillo ensangrentado**_

 _ **-Herida de Iris**_

 _ **-Bloc de Notas**_

 _ **-Mano de Iris**_

 _ **-Nota Final de Iris**_

 _ **-La mano dominante del asesino**_

 _ **-Cuchillo Faltante**_

* * *

 **NOTAS: No se confíen, habrá plot twist :v, si piensan lo que pienso que piensan están equivocados! (?) Bueno, sé que actualicé muy tarde, pero estoy con proyectos, etzamenes, y cambie el título de Iris a "súper bajista" (aunque no fue cambiar mucho pero buee...), agradecimientos a Bon Gers por su la recomendación(corazóngay) Nos leemos el fin de semana! Chuaaa!**


	4. C1 Parte IV

**NOTAS: Escribí "motas" en vez de "notas", me siento retrasada, y lamento haberme basado tanto en el juego, (sólo fue una parte pero bueee)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1. Parte lV:** ¿El engaño del asesino?

* * *

Me levante por el anuncio de Monokuma, me vestí y salí con la intención de ir con Nathaniel y Rosa—la cual, cabe aclarar, todavía no sé su título, le preguntaré después—al salir me encontré con uno de los gemelos, Alexy, tenía unas ojeras bastante alargadas y notorias, generalmente no muestro preocupación, pero quien sabe, _puede incluso tener relación con el caso._ Noté otra cosa, hace unos días, sus ojos eran rosados, pero ahora son...azules...No pregunté, era obvio, usaba pupilentes.

—¿No dormiste bien? —Me volteó a ver un tanto distraído, le costó trabajo reaccionar, esto reafirma mis sospechas un tanto obvias, no había dormido.

—Sí, me cuesta un poco creer que todo esto pasó tan rápido, ni siquiera llevábamos una semana y... —Se calló de golpe, volveré a decir lo que en su momento dije, _personas como él no deberían estar en estos lugares._

—Entiendo, no quieres hablar de eso, pero si necesitas ayuda me la puedes pedir—Lo voy a admitir, mi oferta es por más conveniencia que por nada, pero, _tengo algunas sospechas_ que quisiera aclarar...

Me sonrió un poco melancólico, —Eres muy amable, de verdad, ¡ya sé! Ven conmigo, te daré algo—Abrió la puerta de su habitación, entré a ella, no era muy diferente al que de las chicas, en su cómoda estaba un gorro de lana negro...Un momento, ese gorro, _yo he visto antes, pero no recuerdo dónde._

 **MUNICIÓN NUEVA: GORRO DE LANA NEGRA**

—Toma, es algo que trae suerte, como tú eres la que más investiga y que conozco, creo que te vendría mejora a ti que a mí—Me dio un pequeño medallón, tenía una forma circular y algunas letras escritas en algún otro idioma, le miré cuestionando lo que decía, el peliazul notó esto y sacó una pequeña carcajada, como si pudiera leer mi mente me explicó su significado.

—Eres muy graciosa, sólo significa "Que la fuerza te acompañe" en no sé qué idioma, mi hermano es un verdadero friki y me lo dio, pero aun así, realmente trae buena suerte—Le sonreí, no me esperaba que me diera esto para nada, pero parecía que las "malas vibras" se habían ido por completo, decidí que era momento de partir.

—Muchas gracias, lo voy a atesorar. Si me disculpas, voy al comedor.

—¡Te acompaño! Sólo deja me pongo los pupilentes... —Otra hipótesis confirmada, él sí usa pupilentes. Esperé un poco, no tardó mucho.

—Gracias por esperarme, no veo nada sin esas cosas.

—Y te cambian el color de tus ojos.

—¡Eso sólo es un extra! —No sé por qué, pero sentí cierto alivio en él, extraño. Salimos de su habitación y fuimos a la cafetería, no había rastro ni de la albina ni del rubio. Alexy se fue por su lado. Realmente no tenía apetito, así que me senté en una silla y recosté la cabeza en la mesa, mis brazos cubriendo mi cara, quería un momento de relajación, de no ver ni sentir, aunque no lo pareciera, estas cosas me producían mucho estrés, se me ha quitado con el tiempo, soy la "súper detective" después de todo, sin embargo, no lo puedo evitar...

—Deberías comer algo, si no, no tendrás fuerzas para investigar—Volteé a ver a la persona que me hablaba, era Kentin, llevaba dos platos de huevos revueltos, le cuestioné con la mirada, él se sonrojó un poco, sintió la necesidad de justificar el plato de más

—Te estás esforzando mucho en tu investigación y los demás no hacemos nada así que...Pensé que sería buena idea...Ya sabes... ¿Hacerte el...desayuno? —Le sonreí, decidí darle una oportunidad a la comida. No sabía tan mal, por lo que recordaba, el castaño nunca fue muy bueno en la cocina, me pregunto quién le enseñó.

—Está muy bueno, muchas gracias. ¿Quién te enseñó a cocinar? —Se volvió a sonrojar, pasó su mano a su nuca un poco apenado.

—Mi madre me enseñó... ¿La recuerdas? —La recuerdo muy bien, la madre de Kentin siempre se preocupaba por los demás, podría llegar a considerarla mi propia madre, debido a la falta de presencia de mi madre y el trabajo de mi padre, pasaba mucho tiempo con los dos.

—Siempre me agrado tu mamá, era muy cariñosa...

—¡Sucrette! —Casi terminando mi plato los dos individuos, que hace unos minutos buscaba, entraron haciendo un gran escándalo, todos los presentes voltearon a verles sorprendidos, aunque no éramos muchos, claro, faltaban algunos tantos, por ejemplo, Lysandro y Castiel, supongo que ellos también investigaban por su cuenta. También faltaba una chica con cara de chihuahua, si mal no recuerdo, su nombre era Karla, "la súper bailarina de ballet".

 **KARLA: SÚPER DUPER BAILARINA DE BALLET DE PREPARATORIA**

Faltaba el grupo de las tres brujas: Ámber, Li y Charlotte, Priya, Armin y Kim. Los últimos tres formaron un grupo para investigar, pese a la reacción de Priya al encontrar el cuerpo. El resto de mis compañeros decidieron mantenerse al margen de este embrollo, podría considerarla una "sabia decisión".

—¡Tienes que ver esto! —Me enseñaron otro fragmento de disco, también ensangrentado, y el resto del disco roto, _era bastante pequeño..._ Obviamente no podría ser DVD, tampoco para insertar en alguna computadora... _¿De qué es ese disco?_

—¿Dónde lo encontraron?

—También en la entrada, estaba atrás de una mesita, la que tiene una caja arriba.

 **NUEVA MUNICIÓN: RESTO DE DISCO**

 **NUEVA MUNICIÓN: FRAGMENTO DE DISCO ENSANGRENTADO (ENTRADA)**

Por suerte ya había terminado mi desayuno, le agradecí a Kentin, éste, ya menos sonrojado, nos deseo suerte a los tres, salimos de la cafetería, realmente no quedaba tanto por investigar.

Rosalya quiso investigar de nuevo audiovisuales, aunque yo ya había registrado esa sala el día anterior, llegamos, estaba completamente igual, les dije lo que había encontrado.

—Y sí... _¿El asesinato no fue en el gimnasio?_ —Nathaniel propuso, aunque la idea me pareciera descabellada, debía admitir que la posibilidad era grande, siendo aquí donde encontré el trozo de papel restante, simplemente no me podría permitir descartar la idea, o por lo menos, _no tan pronto..._

—Chicos, no revisamos el "Archivo Monokuma", puede que ahí venga donde murió...

—O donde se encontró el cuerpo, las dos posibilidades caben—Casa quien sacó su ID, revisamos la opción "Archivo Monokuma", venían los datos de la muerte:

 **Nombre: Iris**

 **Hora de la muerte: 13:00 – 14:00 p.m.**

 **Causa de la muerte: Apuñalamiento en el abdomen.**

Rosa abrió los ojos sorprendida, había notado algo.

—Chicos, aquí hay algo raro, si la muerte fue causada por la herida en su abdomen, _¿Qué significa la herida en su cuello?_

—Seguramente el asesino nos intentaba confundir, al no saber la existencia del "Archivo Monokuma" —Concluyó Nathaniel. Lo debía admitir, tenía sentido, y las pruebas no demostraban lo contrario.

*Ding Dong*

 ***Su atención, por favor... Los espero en el gimnasio, les explicaré cómo funciona el Juicio Escolar...** _ **pupupu, esto será emocionante...**_ *****

Acabó la transmisión de ese mensaje, esa última frase me producía un escalofrío ascendiente. Los tres nos volteamos a ver, asentimos y salimos de la sala, entramos al gimnasio, el cadáver de Iris ya no estaba. Sólo Castiel y Lysandro estaban presentes, tuvimos que esperar al resto. Aunque no pasó mucho tiempo la tensión incrementó significativamente. Monokuma salió de su escondite, su típica risita simplona se volvió a escuchar, ese maldito lo estaba disfrutando.

—Muy bien, chicos, les explicaré las reglas de este juicio—El oso prosiguió—Tendrán que debatir quien es el culpable, mostrando pruebas, teorías, todo lo que puedan, yo decidiré cuando hay que decidir quién es el asesino.

—¿Qué pasa si no encontramos al asesino? —Preguntó Lysandro, muy perceptivo, lo vuelvo a decir, me agrada este sujeto.

— _Pupupupupu..._ Si descubren al asesino, este tendrá un castigo, pero si no lo encuentran, ustedes, chicos, recibirán su castigo.

—¿Y qué clase de castigo es este? —Preguntó Armin, un poco preocupado.

—Depende de mí ánimo... ¿La silla eléctrica? ¿Prender fuego? Ultimamente no estoy muy inspirado... —Un murmuro general se desató, Ámber fue la primera en reclamar.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡Eso nos producirá la muerte! —Se quejó.

—¡Ese es su castigo!¡Morir! —Perfecto, asombroso, teníamos bastante carga en nuestros hombros, ahora esa carga se había vuelto el doble de pesada, muy lindo... —Pupupu, ya están listos, es hora de empezar el juicio escolar.

—¿No teníamos hasta la tarde? —Preguntó Castiel, un poco borde.

—Para mí ya investigaron suficiente, no necesitan investigar más—Explicó Monokuma—Es hora del juicio, diríjanse a la puerta roja, ahí tendrá lugar el juicio.

Todos nos dirigimos al lugar, entramos a lo que parecía ser una pequeña habitación, no tenía muebles, ni cuadros, adelante había una reja, detrás, un elevador, la reja se abrió y todos entramos al espacioso elevador, se cerró y empezó a descender, estaba realmente nerviosa, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás...

 _Es hora de desvelar la verdad..._

* * *

 _ ***FIN DE LA INVESTIGACIÓN***_

 _ **¡LA CORTE ENTRA EN SESIÓN!**_

* * *

 _ **Sobrevivientes: 17**_

 _ **Munición:**_

 _ **-Trozo de papel ensangrentado**_

 _ **-Fragmento de disco**_

 _ **-Cuchillo ensangrentado**_

 _ **-Herida de Iris**_

 _ **-Bloc de Notas**_

 _ **-Mano de Iris**_

 _ **-Nota Final de Iris**_

 _ **-La mano dominante del asesino**_

 _ **-Cuchillo Faltante**_

 _ **-Gorro de lana negra**_

 _ **-Resto de disco**_

 _ **-Fragmento de disco ensangrentado (entrada)**_

* * *

 **NOTAS: Sigue en pie lo que dije, habrá plot twist, pero eso será mañana, nos leemos!**


	5. C1 Parte V

**NOTAS: ¿Están listos para el plot twist? Lamento repetirlo, y también si al final se les hace muy cruel, pero esto va a ser hilarante x,D Y el formato no me ha convencido mucho pero...Igual espero que les guste!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1. Parte V:** Los Gemelos Espejo

* * *

Todos entramos a ese extraño elevador, se cerró la puerta a nuestras espaldas y empezamos a descender, era hora del juicio escolar, encontrar la verdad o no dependía de nosotros, nuestras vidas dependían de ello. Se abrió la puerta, ahora estábamos en una sala bastante colorida, con estrados para cada quien, había 18 lugares para cada persona, y en el lugar donde Iris se supone que iría había una foto suya con una tacha cruzando su cara, arriba del marco un moño negro.

Es hora de empezar este juicio, es hora de acabar con todo esto.

 **¡LA CORTE ENTRA EN SESIÓN!**

Cada quien se posicionó en un estrado, estaba al lado de Charlotte y Priya, Monokuma estaba detrás de nosotros, como si de un juez se tratase con su mazo indicó que empezáramos. Por unos segundos nos quedamos callados hasta que Nathaniel empezó a hablar.

 _ **Recarga: Archivo Monokuma**_

 **Nathaniel:** Muy bien, hay que empezar dando un pequeño resumen del caso.

 **Rosalya:** Como ya sabemos, la víctima fue Iris, su cuerpo fue encontrado en el gimnasio aproximadamente a las 8: 15 de la noche.

 **Kim:** Probablemente _**murió por el corte en su cuello...**_ _Provocado por el cuchillo..._

 _ **¡ESO NO ES VERDAD!**_

 **Kim:** ¿Cómo que no es verdad? ¡¿Quieres pelea?!

 **Sucrette:** Por ahora no, pero Iris no murió por el corte en su cuello, si no por la herida en su abdomen, además, el corte no fue provocado por el cuchillo, si lo analizamos, el corte está demasiado hecho con dificultad, por un objeto de poco filo.

 **Lysandro:** Lo más probable fue que el cuchillo fuera usado para apuñalarla, no para el corte.

 **Armin:** Pero entonces, ¿con qué se hizo el corte? ¿Y por qué?

 _ **Recarga: Cuchillo Faltante**_

 **Kentin:** Por ahora hay que preocuparnos por otra cosa, ¿de dónde salió el cuchillo?

 **Priya:** De donde salió el cuchillo... _**El asesino ya lo tenía...**_ Por eso fue fácil para él cometer el asesinato...

 _ **¡ESO NO ES VERDAD!**_

 **Sucrette:** Me temo que estás equivocada, el cuchillo salió de la cocina, el asesino lo tomó a nuestras espaldas, aprovechando que todos estábamos ocupados...

 **Alexy:** Un misterio menos pero...todavía nos queda una duda, ¿qué hizo y por qué se hizo ese corte?

 **Charlotte:** Es obvio, el corte fue hecho para distraernos, el asesino no contaba que el archivo existiera, ya que nunca habíamos pasado por algo así...

 **Castiel:** Pero eso no contesta nuestra pregunta, _**¿qué fue lo que provoco ese corte...?**_

 _ **¡UN MOMENTO! (-me equivoqué de juego xD-)**_

 _ **Presentar: Fragmento de disco ensangrentado (entrada)**_

 **Castiel:** ¿Eh? ¿Sucrette? ¿Qué quieres?

 **Sucrette:** El día de ayer Rosa y Nathaniel encontraron un fragmento de disco roto ensangrentado en la entrada, y hay que pensarlo un momento, el corte realmente se ve desgarrado, hecho con dificultad, el disco no es muy hábil si hablamos de cortes, por lo que podemos asegurar que fue el disco lo que provocó ese corte.

 **Lysandro:** Pero entonces, ¿por qué estaba en la entrada?

 **Priya:** Es obvio, el asesino lo transportó ahí, igual para confundirnos, también intento esconder otra cosa, una nota.

 **Violetta:** ¿Una...nota? ¿Qué decía y quién la escribió?

 **Sucrette:** Iris la escribió.

 **Kentin:** ¿Cómo estás tan segura?

 **Sucrette:** Registrando los bolsillos de Iris encontré un pequeño bloc de notas, estaba manchado de sangre por todos los lados excepto la parte delantera, además, se puede apreciar que una hoja fue arrancada, por lo que podemos asegurar que la hoja arrancada fue la nota.

 **Li:** ¿Y por lo menos encajan?

 **Sucrette:** Claro, son del mismo tono, mismo tamaño, viene del mismo bloc.

 **Karla:** Hay que leer lo que dice...

" _AA veces quierro salir de este mmaldiito munndo"_

 **Alexy:** Vaya letra...y ortografía... ¿Por qué está escrito así? ¿No sabía escribir?

 **Rosalya:** No, su mano dominante estaba herida, por lo que no podía escribir, la mano derecha de Iris tenía encajada otro fragmento de disco.

 **Lysandro:** Ja ja, es hora de terminar, el caso ya está cerrado, he encontrado al asesino...

 **Nathaniel:** ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

 **Lysandro:** La nota tiene un mensaje oculto, diciendo el nombre del asesino.

Abrí los ojos como platos, lo acababa de ver, ¿cómo fui tan ciega? Estaba justo enfrente de nuestras narices...El verdadero significado de la nota. Lysandro remarco las letras que se repetían, las cuales formaban una palabra...Un nombre...

" _A_ _ **A**_ _veces quier_ _ **r**_ _o salir de este m_ _ **m**_ _aldi_ _ **i**_ _to mun_ _ **n**_ _do"_

 _ **A-R-M-I-N**_

 **Armin:** ¿Qué? ¿QUÉ? ¡¿PERO CÓMO?! ¡¿Por qué está escrito mi maldito nombre?!

 **Lysandro:** Porque eres el asesino, hemos concluido con este juicio, confiesa ahora que tienes tiempo.

 **Melody:** A-así que fuiste tú...Tú asesinaste a Iris... ¡Ella lo púnico que quería era salir de aquí! ¿Por qué...?

 **Armin:** ¿Eh? ¡Para el carro! ¡Yo no la maté! ¡Ni siquiera la conocía! ¿Por qué razón tendría YO que asesinarla?

 **Lysandro:** Estás cosas pasan...Los débiles de mente no pueden sobrellevar estás cosas y terminan perdiendo el control...

 **Armin:** Esto es una broma...Debe ser una maldita broma...Ja ja...Muy gracioso...

 **Rosalya:** Deberías tranquilizarte, ¿no creen que es muy pronto hacer acusaciones? A penas empezamos, deberíamos quitarnos todas las dudas de encima ahora yo tengo una duda aun más grande...

 **Kim:** ¿Y esa es...?

 **Rosalya:** Dónde murió Iris.

 **Castiel:** ¿No es obvio? Murió en el gimnasio... Ahí encontramos su cuerpo...

 **Melody:** Ahora que lo mencionas...No había sangre en el gimnasio, si hubiera muerto ahí, ¿no debería haber un charco de su sangre?

 **Lysandro:** Si van a proponer algo, que sea con una prueba, a este punto es impensable tener que aceptar algo sin fundamento.

 _ **Presentar: Trozo de papel ensangrentado**_

 **Lysandro:** ¿U-un papel ensangrentado?

 **Sucrette:** Propongo que el asesinato no ocurrió en el gimnasio, si no en audiovisuales, como verán, este fragmento lo encontré en esa misma sala, y corresponde a la nota que dejo Iris.

 **Karla:** ¡Es verdad! ¡Le falta un trozo a la nota!

 **Alexy:** Entonces... ¿Por qué el cuerpo se encontró en el gimnasio? Y más importante, ¿por qué en audiovisuales no había sangre?

Este hecho me resulto muy raro, que yo supiera, Alexy no había investigado, _¿cómo sabía que el audiovisuales no había sangre?_

 **NUEVA MUNICIÓN: TESTIMONIO DE ALEXY**

 **Nathaniel:** Podemos concluir que el asesino movió el cuerpo para confundirnos y luego limpiar la sala, ¿pero con qué propósito?

 **Melody:** Pregúntaselo a Armin... Él la asesino...

 **Armin:** ¡Deja de decir tonterías! ¡Yo no la mate!

 **Sucrette:** Hay una forma de demostrar si tú eres el asesino o no, pero primero, quiero que escribas, algo en esta hoja.

Le pasé una hoja que arranqué de mi libreta de anotaciones, siempre la llevo para cualquier investigación, también le pasé una pluma, él me miró confundido, al igual que el resto de personas, exceptuando a Rosa y Nathaniel.

 **Kim:** ¿Y eso qué va a comprobar?

 **Sucrette:** Ya lo verás...

 **Armin:** Buscas otra prueba para culparme... ¿Verdad? ¿Tú...tampoco me crees?

 **Nathaniel:** Créele Armin, que sigas siendo sospechoso o no depende de que escribas en la hoja, cualquier cosa, sólo hazlo.

El pobre chico suspiró, muy nervioso, no es muy lindo que te acusen de asesinato y que el castigo sea la muerte. Empezó a escribir...Sonreí al notar que estaba escribiendo con la mano derecha, es diestro, cosa que comprueba que no es el asesino.

 **Priya:** ¿Por qué sonríes de esa forma?

 **Sucrette:** Permítanme explicarles, Armin no es el asesino...

 **Ámber:** ¿Qué? ¿Y eso cómo lo sabes?

 **Sucrette:** Permítanme explicarme... El hecho es un poco circunstancial, pero cabe la posibilidad y es muy grande.

 **Castiel:** ¡Escúpelo! ¡No tenemos todo el día!

 _ **Presentar: Mano de Iris**_

 **Sucrette:** Podríamos decir que el asesino es zurdo, hagamos una imagen mental de la escena, Iris terminó con la mano derecha con un trozo de algún material desconocido, después hablaremos de qué es... El trozo estaba en su mano derecha, si suponemos que el asesino la atacó y ella se defendió con la dicha mano, podemos concluir que el asesino le atacó con la mano izquierda, la mano contraría.

 **Lysandro:** Tiene sentido, entonces, debemos averiguar quién es zurdo de los presentes.

 **Rosalya:** Esto dependerá de la sinceridad de todos, si nadie levanta la mano, tendremos que descubrirlo a la mala. Ahora, sean sinceros, ¿quién de aquí es zurdo?

Los siguientes tres segundos nadie levantó la mano, pero un valiente acepto las consecuencias, primero la levanto Kentin, seguidos de Peggy, Nathaniel y Violetta, hay más de los que imaginaba, sin embargo, uno de ellos sería el asesino.

 **Rosalya:** Nadie de aquí es el asesino, el hecho de que hayan sido muy sinceros me demuestra de que no tienen miedo de ser acusados, están seguros de que no lo hicieron ustedes, por lo que hay alguien que miente...

 **Lysandro:** Podrían saber tu estrategia...

 **Rosalya:** Supondré que no lo sabían...Esto fue circunstancial, ahora, ¿quién es más propenso a ser zurdo?

Analicé un poco la situación, debía ser un hombre, tienen más posibilidad de ser zurdos, en caso de ser una mujer, tendríamos más problemas, pero ahora mismo, tenía otra posibilidad en mente, muy a mi pesar, esa debía ser la respuesta...

 **Sucrette:** Alexy... ¿Tú eres zurdo, verdad?

 **Alexy:** ¿Q-qué?

 **Armin:** ¡A no! ¡Mi hermano no pudo haberlo hecho!

 **Charlotte:** Ella nunca dijo eso, tú sólo escucha y no hables.

 **Sucrette:** Existen casos de gemelos...Donde como dice el nombre, son como un espejo, uno tiene un lunar en la derecha, el otro en la izquierda, una marca de nacimiento la tiene en la izquierda, el otro en la derecha, el ojo derecho es más grande, el otro tendrá el izquierdo más grande, _uno es diestro, el otro, es zurdo._

 **Lysandro:** Si podemos demostrar que ellos son gemelos espejo, podremos asegurar que Alexy es zurdo.

 **Priya:** Tiene sentido... ¿Cómo sabremos si son gemelos espejo?

 **Sucrette:** Eso es fácil, sólo tendremos que buscar indicios, lunares, remolinos en el cabello, marcas de nacimiento, pero sólo si se muestran a cooperar.

Los dos parecían nerviosos, a este punto no podía evitar pensar que esos dos ocultaban algo, pero Monokuma nos lo dijo el primer día, no puede haber cómplices, el asesino saldrá mientras que el cómplice morirá, a no ser que fuera para defender el uno al otro, fuera de que son gemelos o no, un hermano daría la vida por defender al otro...Eso lo sé muy bien...

Descubrir al asesino depende de si podemos demostrar si son gemelos espejo...Esto cada vez se complica más...

* * *

 **NOTAS: ¡JA! ¡SOY HORRIBLE! Turururu jajajajaja, ya me volví loca, nos leemos el Martes (o mañana, u hoy si me apetece) perdón por cortarles la emoción, sé que soy un horrible ser humano y debería morir, pero mi casa no tiene dos pisos, el techo es inaccesible y mi cuerda se rompió (tampoco hay balas) Nos leemos!**


	6. C1 Parte VI

**NOTAS: Antes de empezar les contaré una anécdota, me siento muy perra, estaba con mis primitas de 7 años (y otro primo que es mayor que ellas), jugábamos con patinetas en una rampa, yo las grabé y dije: "¡Quiero que alguien se caiga!" Y como si fuera una bruja una de las gemelas se cayó y yo como de: "Putah qeu he hechio D:", y lo peor es que lo tengo en video. ¡Empecemos!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1. Parte VI:** El fin del caso, el fin de otra vida

El caso dependía de nuestra habilidad, demostrar si eran gemelos espejo o no quedaba en nuestras manos, cabía la posibilidad de que nos estuviéramos desviando, pero a este punto, ¿qué más podríamos hacer?

De esto nos encargamos Lysandro, Rosa y yo, decidimos primero buscar rasgos físicos antes de ponerles a escribir de nuevo, sólo para tener más pruebas, aunque de poco servía era mejor estar seguros.

Buscamos lunares, alguna desproporcionalidad en sus rasgos, no había nada, su cara estaba limpia, no tenían lunares, su cara estaba bien proporcionada, encontramos un barro debajo del fleco de Armin, pero nada que nos pudiera ayudar.

 **Kentin:** ¿Qué hay del "lunar sexy" que me dijiste que tenias en la panza, Alexy?

El peliazul se sonrojó.

 **Alexy:** ¡Te dije que estaba bromeando!

 **Sucrette:** ¿En qué aspecto bromeabas? ¿En que es sexy o que tienes un lunar?

Guardó silencio por unos segundos.

 **Alexy:**...En los dos...

 **Lysandro:** Por peor que suene esto, sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo.

 **Armin:** ¿N-no insinúas...?

 **Kim:** Sólo avísenme para cerrar los ojos.

Por más que nos doliera, les pedimos que subieran la camisa, un pequeño lunar estaba del lado derecho de Armin...Alexy tenía uno en el lado izquierdo...

 **Rosalya:** Ya tenemos una pista, ahora falta que vuelvan a escribir.

Volví a arrancar dos hojas de mi libreta, le pase mi pluma a Alexy, Rosa le dio la suya a Armin.

 **Alexy:** A este punto... ¿Qué más da...?

Aunque nos doliera, teníamos razón, el chico era zurdo...

 **Melody:** Pero aún nos queda una duda... ¿Por qué Iris escribió el nombre de Armin?

 **Violetta:** ¿Lo habrá escrito alguien más?

 **Castiel:** No lo creo, aunque no pudiera usar su mano dominante se parece un poco a su letra.

Escuchamos el bostezo de alguien que no participaba en nuestro juicio, el oso de peluche estaba recargado en el asiento, como si se estuviera aburriendo.

 **Castiel:** ¿Y a ti qué coño te pasa?

 **Monokuma:** Pupupu... Me estoy aburriendo, al principio estuvo muy interesante pero... Me he aburrido, ¡hagan una acusación de una vez! ¡Esta es su oportunidad! Si no lo hacen... ¡Todos serán castigados!

Muy a mi pesar, ya tenía una idea muy clara de quien era el asesino. Todos guardaron silencio, nadie se atrevió a hablar, otra vez tuve que ser yo la que rompió el hielo.

 **Sucrette:** No ha sido Armin, también llegué a sospechar de Priya, ella dijo que quería buscar a Iris en el gimnasio, como si ella supiese, pero ella no fue. También sospeché de Rosa, porque al parecer sabía dónde se encontraba la nota, en la entrada, pero tampoco ella fue, sólo me queda una posibilidad...

Todos me miraron perturbados, posiblemente de incredulidad, querer escapar de nuestra cruel realidad, no les culpo, yo también lo haría, pero debía ser fuerte, si no era yo, ¿quién más llevaría esta carga?

 **Sucrette:** Así es... Alexy...

 _¡TÚ ERES EL ASESINO!_

 **Alexy:** ¿¡Q-Qué!? ¿¡Pero estás mal de la cabeza!? ¡Yo...yo no soy el asesino!

 **Armin:** ¡Oye! ¿Por lo menos tienes pruebas?

 **Sucrette:** Las necesarias.

 **Lysandro:** ¿Te importaría compartirlas?

 **Sucrette:** Recreemos la escena desde el principio. Digamos que el asesinato ocurrió en audiovisuales, Iris se encontró con el asesino, uno de ellos ya llevaba el cuchillo, ¿quién fue?

 **Kentin:** Fue Iris, yo estaba en la cocina con Violetta, no vimos pasar a Alexy pero si vimos pasar a Iris, y parecía esconder algo, posiblemente el cuchillo.

 **Sucrette:** Lo que quiere decir que Iris fue la que planeo asesinar y no el asesino. Tuvieron un forcejeo, donde se rompió...

 _ **Presentar: Resto de disco**_

 **Sucrette:** Este peculiar disco, el problema es que es muy pequeño y no sé de donde es... ¿Armin, tú lo sabes?

 **Armin:** Si lo supiera no te lo diría, ¡estás acusando a mi hermano!

 **Nathaniel:** ¿En serio preferirías morir a que descubramos el asesino?

Se quedó pensativo, suspiró resignado, ya no tenían escapatoria.

 **Armin:** Era de...Mi consola, perdí mi PSP, y cuando lo encontré ya no había disco.

 **Rosalya:** ¿Por eso no estabas jugando cuando te encontramos en la cocina?

Sonrió victoriosa, ella sabe algo, pero no nos lo compartirá, no ahora.

 **Armin:** Sí...

 **Charlotte:** ¿Cuándo lo perdiste?

 **Armin:** Un poco después del desayuno, antes de empezar a investigar.

 **Sucrette:** Eh aquí nuestra primera contradicción.

 **Priya:** ¿Tú también lo notaste?

 **Sucrette:** Efectivamente, después del desayuno te encontré saliendo de _audiovisuales con tu PSP..._

 **Ámber:** ¡Donde ocurrió el asesinato!

 **Sucrette:** Correcto, pero según tú, ¿dónde estabas en la investigación?

 **Armin:** Yo...yo... No diré nada más, lo siento, lo descubrirás por tu cuenta.

Se había rendido, la presión se apoderó de él, muestras tanto, su hermano no era otra historia, lentamente la sonrisa con la cual nos dio esperanza para buscar una salida lentamente se desboronaba, la luz que antes resplandecía le había llegado el crepúsculo.

 **Armin:** ¡Sin embargo! ¡Mi hermano no fue! ¡Él tiene el pelo azul! ¡Si hubiera sido él lo hubieran notado!

 **Sucrette:** O no.

 **Castiel:** Aquí vamos otra vez, una pista que nadie tiene.

 **Sucrette:** Y tanto, porque ustedes no entraron a la habitación de Alexy, esta mañana pude entrar, ¿y adivinen que encontré? Un gorro de lana negra, el mismo que estaba usando el asesino cuando salió de audiovisuales.

 **Kim:** ¿Y qué hay de sus ojos purpuras?

 **Sucrette:** Son pupilentes, sus ojos son azules. Donde nos quedamos, el asesino llevaba la consola, por accidente sacó el disco, se rompió y para defenderse de sus ataques un fragmento quedó en la mano derecha de Iris.

 **Lysandro:** Tu lógica tiene una contradicción, no se pudo haber lastimado si tenía el cuchillo en la mano.

 **Sucrette:** Es simple, sabemos que al final el asesino terminó con el cuchillo, así que pudo haberse caído y ahí fue cuando se lastimo.

 **Castiel:** ¿Entonces? ¿Cómo mierdas terminó en el gimnasio?

 **Sucrette:** Hay dos posibilidades, o el asesino movió su cuerpo o la chica fue ahí por su cuenta, pero en los dos casos no hubo tiempo para que limpiara audiovisuales tan rápido.

 **Rosalya:** Ahí entraría un cómplice, y ese cómplice no puede ser alguien más que alguien que daría la vida por el asesino, su gemelo, Armin.

 **Nathaniel:** Tú limpiaste la sala mientras tu hermano llevaba a Iris al gimnasio, en ese momento ya tenías de vuelta la consola, y aunque no jugaras nada disimulaste muy bien, y eso fue cuando Sucrette te vio salir de audiovisuales, probablemente Priya vio salir a Alexy del gimnasio y por eso sabía que algo iba mal allí.

Estábamos haciendo suposiciones muy arriesgadas, pero nadie nos detenía, así que seguimos.

 **Priya:** Rosa, aquí entramos nosotras.

 **Rosalya:** Ya era hora...

Las miramos extrañados, ambas rieron al ver que no entendíamos nada, prosiguieron a explicarse.

 **Priya:** Encontramos esta nota en la entrada, creemos que la escribió Iris, pero queremos que Castiel lo corrobore.

Castiel echo un vistazo a la nota, sin realmente leer lo que decía, probablemente por miedo a lo que se encontraría si lo leía.

 **Castiel:** Es su letra...

 **Rosalya:** Leeré la carta en voz alta, si alguien no cree en lo que dice la puede leer, y ya sabemos que es verídico gracias a Castiel.

La albina empezó a leer, era una carta dirigida a Armin, decía que Iris le esperaba en audiovisuales para hablar con ella, desde ahí partió toda esta tragedia, quien diría que alguien con tanta esperanza llegaría a esos límites, intentar asesinar a alguien... Por la mirada de Armin se podría decir que él no estaba consciente de que tal carta existiera.

 **Rosalya:** Si Armin no la encontró entonces fue Alexy...

 **Lysandro:** Todo fue para defender a tu hermano, ¿no? Aún así te terminó ayudando...

 **Alexy:** ¡Un momento! ¡Yo no...lo hice!

 **Armin:** Fui yo.

Alexy volteó a ver a su gemelo sorprendido.

 **Alexy:** A-Armin...

 **Armin:** Ya he confesado, terminemos esto de una vez.

 **Malody:** Lo sabía.

¿Era aquí donde todo terminaba? ¿Realmente fue Armin? ¿O su amor fraternal lo llevo al límite de sacrificarse por su hermano? No, yo conocía bien ese amor, un hermano se sacrificaría por otro, _yo lo sé_ , él estaba defendiéndolo.

 **Ámber:** ¿Pero qué te pasa? ¿Acaso quieres morir?

Sí en realidad era el asesino o no, moriría en ambos casos, pero su hermano saldría viva en ambas, eso era lo que le importaba.

 **Sucrette:** Entiendo...Ese sentimiento...Tú quieres proteger a tu hermano pero...Por favor, no des tu vida para ello...

 **Armin:** ¡Tú qué vas a saber! ¡Yo...! Yo...

Vi salir lágrimas de sus ojos, Alexy seguía estupefacto.

 **Monokuma:** ¡Me he cansado! ¡Es hora de votar!

Con ayuda de nuestros ID, logramos votar, estábamos disparejos, por lo que sí alguien elegía a Alexy o Armin, uno moriría y no habría empates... Me pregunto que habría hecho Iris...

 _La ruleta giro, parecía nunca ceder, sólo una cara quedó al final alineada y visible para todos, ¿habíamos dado en el clavo? Aún así, quien quedó fue uno de los gemelos..._

 _Alexy..._

* * *

—¡Acertaron! ¡El asesino es ese chico! Pupupu... ¡Qué emoción! Es hora del castigo—Armin volteó a ver a su hermano, él le sonrió melancólico.

—Lo siento—De repente una trampilla se abrió debajo de Alexy, el peli azul cayó quedando fuera de la vista de todos, otra puerta se abrió, habían unas escaleras, bajamos y ahí estaba Alexy, ya abajo estaba Monokuma pensando.

—Que pondré, que pondré... ¡Ya sé!— Apretó un botón con su martillo de juez, una cortina se levantó donde pudimos ver al peli azul colgando, amarrado del torso y los brazos por una soga, abajo se abrió un contenedor lleno de una sustancia desconocida para mi, empezó a bajar, volteé a ver a su gemelo, el pobre estaba temblando, seguía en shock mientras veía todo, me acerqué, Kenin hizo lo mismo. En un acto casi automático lo abrasé, desviando su mirada.

* * *

 _La pierna del peli azul tocó ese extraño compuesto verde tóxico, como si esto fuera una mala película, azotó un grito desgarrador, Kentin le tapó los oídos a Armin. Lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, había perdido la voz, no podría gritar por el dolor. Monokuma no se apiadó de su alma y lo hizo bajar lenta y dolorosamente a su muerte. Prive mi mente de lo que pasaba, no quería escuchar, no quería ver, no me importaba el sádico que mirara esto con una sonrisa en la boca, ni siquiera tenía esperanza de que eso no pasara. Escuche como la soga se cortó..._

 _Alexy ya no estaba._

* * *

 **NOTAS: Perdón, ya estoy lista, mátenme, tírenme bolillos, tomates, rocas, lo que quieran, pero no me arrepiento de nada eue, nos leemos! (Y no, no odio a Alexy (lo hamo en secreto), pero al wn le tocó morir por una aplicación que me descargué en el celular, ¿más específico? Max Roulette xD, también Iris, no fue porque no tuviera ni idea de qué ponerle de título, fue una coincidencia :v)**

 **Otra cosa, no tuve Internet por más o menos dos semanas, el capítulo de Amnesia lo subí en la casa de mis abuelos, pero yeeey ya tengo Internet, y bueno, aquí acaba el primer "episodio", lo dejaré por una temporada mientras escribo el siguiente, este fue sólo un "experimento" (social xd) para ver que tanta aceptación recibía, y creo que fue suficiente para motivarme a escribir más. En fin, ahora me largo, y recuerden que no me arrepiento de nada de lo que escribí aquí. ¡Chau! (Tampoco lamento nada :v)**


	7. C2 Parte I

**NOTAS: Perdón por tardar tanto tiempo, estuve experimentando en otros foros y fandoms (los resultados fueron fascinantes) además de que quería escribir todo el episodio de bajón para no tardar con las actualizaciones (me pasará como la otra vez y se me irá el internet, como si lo viera), en fin, disfruten segundo capítulo!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2. Parte I:** Resiliencia.

 _La resiliencia es la capacidad del ser humano para afrontar. Superar las circunstancias traumáticas, y seguir, seguir con una vida sana, respetando a los que ya no están con nosotros._

 _La resiliencia, sin embargo, tiene una desventaja remarcable, y es que, para algunos, la resiliencia es algo que no entra en su vocabulario. No todos son capaces de olvidar, de perdonar._

 _No todos son capaces de aceptar que nada será como antes._

Entré en la cafetería. El ambiente tan trágico, me causaba nauseas.

No los culpo, de todas formas. Entiendo sus sentimientos, es difícil afrontar la muerte, aunque sea de alguien que apenas conocieron, pero más difícil es saber que todavía hay una persona que no se ha perdonado por lo que ha pasado.

Armin, no quería hablar con nadie, se sentía culpable por lo que pasó, se culpaba a él mismo por lo que hiso su hermano gemelo, por la muerte de Iris, y la de... Oh esperen, todavía no contamos esa historia.

Ya ha pasado una semana, cada vez que entraba a la cafetería o a un lugar poblado podía sentir el ambiente sombrío. Fue bueno saber que algunos estaban dispuestos a seguir con su vida, y un ápice de malo porque esas personas no fueron otras más que el trío de brujas, sí, tres, en un punto descubrí que Charlotte no era tan amigable como llegué a pensar.

Un día cualquiera, aún con el ambiente tenso, un mensaje de Monokuma apareció en la pantalla, el oso de peluche—siempre lo llamaré peluche y nada me hará cambiar ese hecho—estaba hecho una furia, gritaba y se quejaba, me llegó a parecer molesto, bueno no me pareció, _es_ molesto.

— _**¡Maldita sea! ¿¡Que acaso no saben seguir indicaciones!? ¡Está en las reglas! ¡RE-GLAS!**_ —Como era de esperarse, no entendía ni un comino de lo que decía. Al parecer se dio cuenta de que nadie le entendía, y el por qué, no lo sé, pero eso me llevo a la muy lógica conclusión de que nos vigila mediante las cámaras. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, por dos razones, una por no haberme dado cuenta de eso antes, y dos porque nos ve mientras dormimos, y para mí eso no es algo muy... sano.

— _**¡Todos! ¡Al gimnasio! ¡Y SIN PEROS! ¡USTEDES están en problemas!**_ —Y con eso y un listón, el mensaje terminó y salí de mi habitación. Vi a Armin salir de la suya, ojeras pronunciadas y una expresión de arrepentimiento fue lo primero que noté, pobre chico, quisiera tener corazón de roca, aunque deba actuar dura con todos para poder ayudarlos, realmente me llevan estas cosas. No puedo, simplemente no puedo resistir sentir pena.

Entramos al gimnasio, todos estaban ahí, había notado como algunos tenían el mismo aspecto que Armin, claro que nadie tan exageradamente remarcado como la faz de aquel pobre chico.

Por fin salió Monokuma, golpeando su pie repetidamente contra el suelo, mostrando su ansiedad e ira.

— ¿Acaso tienen IDEA? ¿Saben lo que han HECHO? —El hecho que remarcaba ciertas palabras me tenía consternada, ¿Qué había pasado y no me había enterado? Era lo único que podía pensar en ese momento.

Tristemente y ya antes mencionado, siempre estaba lista para el porvenir. Y ese sentimiento es aún más recurrente estando aquí.

— ¡TÚ! —El peculiar oso señalo a uno de los estudiantes, dirigí mi mirada a mi lado, con un poco de curiosidad para ver quién era. Qué curioso, una de las tres brujas de Blair, para ser precisos había señalado a Li, la chica de origen oriental, sentía curiosidad por su cultura, si no tuviera esa actitud tan hueca, podríamos haber sido amigas, bueno, realmente analizando lo que pasó, tal vez ni siquiera con eso hubiera sido posible.

— ¡Confiesa o lo lamentaras!

— ¿Confesar qué? —Li le gritó, perdiendo la compostura, era verdad que frente a Monokuma uno no podía bajar la guardia.

—No te hagas la tonta, ¡confiesa ahora! ¡Entraste a un lugar prohibido!

¿Un lugar prohibido? No recordaba que hubiera uno... No, si lo recordaba, todavía estaba cerrada una zona del "hotel" tenía cortado el paso por una cinta perimetral, eso cualquiera lo entendía, nos daba a entender que NO podíamos pasar a ese lugar.

No estoy segura, pudo haber sido curiosidad o ignorancia, pero aun así, ese desliz suyo le costó la vida.

— ¡Sí, entré! ¿Y qu-

Sangre, aunque sea muy cruel, "la curiosidad mato al gato" fue el dicho que apareció en mi cabeza después de ver su cuerpo muerto caer al piso del gimnasio. Monokuma le había lanzado arpones, después de ver el cadáver todos captaron su atención al sádico muñeco.

— ¡Y eso! —Señaló el cuerpo de la que una vez fue Li— ¡Es lo que pasa si rompen las reglas!

Nadie respondió, no había lugar para hacerlo. Monokuma se aclaró la garganta, notándose como en ese momento se había relajado considerablemente.

— ¿Quedó claro? —Anonadados, las caras de mis compañeros eran como libros abiertos, y "anonadados" era la única palabra escrita, Monokuma frunció el ceño (o eso parecía, no estoy muy segura de la anatomía de la cara de un muñeco), — ¡Dije... ¿QUEDÓ CLARO?!

Todos asintieron rápida y torpemente, me incluyo, yo también seguía atónita ante esta situación, dos muertes en lo menos de una semana.

Y así termina la historia de Li, la curiosidad fue su perdición, debía ser precavida, una de las desventajas de mi posición es que tengo que ser curiosa, y mucho, pero bueno, una vez que entras a la boca del lobo no sales, y yo ya he sobrevivido mucho tiempo en ella como para morir.

No lo haré, sobreviviré y desvelaré el secreto que la Academia de la Desesperación guarda bajo llave.

Esa fue mi decisión desde el principio, y esta enseñanza me ha dejado un importante recordatorio.

No debo ser imprudente como lo fue Li, no caeré tan bajo, me moveré desde las sombras si es necesario, pero sobre todo, no dejaré que Monokuma se salga con las suyas, nunca más. Nadie morirá, no si yo estoy en el caso.

* * *

 _Sobrevivientes: 15_

* * *

 **NOTAS: Fue muy corto, sí, pero hey, sólo es el comienzo, y sí, ya maté a otro. Fiuuu, soy una maldita.**


	8. C2 PII

**NOTAS: ¿No les pasa que terminan un fanfic y sienten un vacio en su vida? Me pasó, y eso me recordó que esto no ha terminado xD, por ahora publicaré todas las partes que tengo y luego moriré otra vez hasta que llegue la inspiración.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2. Parte II:** Segunda Planta

— ¿Podría preguntarte... —Abrí mis ojos y pose mi mirada en la del castaño. Él estaba a mi lado, la mano derecha encima de la mesa y la izquierda sosteniendo una cuchara llena de cereal. Me miraba con las cejas arqueadas, — ...dónde has estado?

Me le quedé mirando, notando como Kentin se incomodaba. Tomé mi taza y le di un sorbo para después contestarle, —No necesitas saberlo.

Un puchero se formó en sus labios, decidí ignorarlo por ahora. En eso Rosalya entró a la cafetería con un enojo efervescente. Los cuatro que estábamos ahí, porque sí, también estaban Kim y Violetta, nos sorprendidos ante el aura de ira que desprendía la peliblanca.

— ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Simplemente no es justo! —Siguió gritando, los cuatro nos miramos entré nosotros sin saber qué decir, Rosa siguió con su monólogo, — ¡Li era tonta pero no merece esto!

—Rosalya, cálmate, ¿qué ha pasado que tiene que ver con Li? —Kim se paró de su asiento y colocó sus manos en ambos hombros de la albina, un intento pobre para hacer que se calmara, aunque claro, sería difícil viendo como las apartaba de un manotazo, — ¡Oye!

—Lo siento, es que... ¡AH! ¡Me enoja mucho! —Se notaba que la ira le llegaba hasta la garganta. Me paré de mi asiento y empecé a caminar hacía la cocina.

— ¿Quieres un té?

—Por favor.

Hice lo que dije, preparé un té para todos y me aseguré de servirle a Rosalya primero. Los cinco nos sentamos alrededor de la mesa más grande de la cafetería, preparándonos para escuchar lo que la chica nos debía decir. Fueron unos cuantos minutos en los cuales no conseguimos nada, pero Rosalya se consiguió calmar.

—Han abierto... Las salas prohibidas, —La chica tomó otro sorbo de su té, todos nos tensamos, —Sólo han pasado dos días, ¿por qué han hecho eso?

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Kentin le preguntó, todavía no lo entendía.

— ¿Por qué la mató si sólo faltaban dos días para que abriera estas zonas?

— ¡ESO TIENE UNA BUENA EXPLICACIÓN!

— ¡KYA! —Violetta dio un salto de su silla y se puso detrás de Kim, sus cachetes se tornaron de un rosa pálido debido a la sorpresa. La pobre estaba temblando. Monokuma salió de la nada, debo admitir que yo también me sorprendí, el infeliz oso de felpa seguía teniendo su molesta y sardónica risa que tanto enojo me causa.

—Los abrí porque ella entró—Escuché la mandíbula de Rosa tensarse mientras sus dientes carraspeaban del enojo. La tomé de la muñeca para evitar que fuera y atacara a Monokuma, quién sabe que podría haber sucedido.

Rosalya me miró, supongo que al ver mi semblante serio debió haberse dado cuenta de lo peligroso que sería saltar y atacar al muñeco. Bufó y volteó a ver al oso bicolor, — ¿Por qué harías algo así?

El muñeco empezó a reír de manera diabólica, ese maldito...

—Es para motivarlos, si ven lo que puede pasar tal vez alguien se motive para matar a alguien e intentar salir, —Colocó una mano en su barbilla, o lo que fuera que fuera, no soy experta en la anatomía de un oso de felpa, —Aunque veo que no funciona... Tal vez deba darles más motivación...

— ¿P-por qué harías algo como eso? —Violetta alzó la voz y todos la miramos sorprendidos, nunca pensé que la peliuva sería tan valiente como para darle la cara a Monokuma, el demonio en forma de oso. La chica tragó saliva e intentó enderezarse, pobre, todavía se veía nerviosa, eso no le ayudará a durar aquí, — ¿Por qué quieres que nos matemos entre nosotros?

Y éste le contestó con más risas, cada vez eran más crueles, —Dime el nombre de esta academia.

El muñeco logró espetar entre sus carcajadas. Violetta tartamudeó, — ¿P-pico de Esperanza?

— _Pupupupupu..._ ¡MAL! ¡Esta es la "Academia de la Desesperación! ¡DESESPERACIÓN! ¿Entiendes lo que significa? —Violetta no contestó, parecía que su voz se había quedado atrapada en su garganta.

Monokuma siguió riendo, y al ver nuestras caras espantadas terminó yéndose. Los cinco nos fuimos de la cafetería, a pesar de todo, seguíamos respetando nuestra regla nocturna de no salir después de las 10.

Nos separamos y cada quien entró a su habitación. La mía estaba en orden, justo como me gusta. Estirándome y quitándome la ropa, decidí irme a dormir. Sabía que ese muñeco ve todo, pero llegué un punto al cual no me importaba quedarme dormida en ropa interior.

Estaba ya bajo las sabanas, mis ojos se sentían pesados aún después de concebir el sueño. La mañana llegó más rápido de lo que me gustaría, pero hoy debía salir adelante.

Me había puesto de acuerdo con Castiel y Lysandro, los tres iremos al segundo piso de la Academia a investigar. No se quienes más irán, pero creo estar segura que _somos los primeros en ir_ arriba.

—Buen día—Melody pasó a mi lado, fue cortés, aunque ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de verme a los ojos. Fui a la cafetería, Karla estaba sentada en la mesa individual y Ámber y Charlotte en la principal, las dos tenían un semblante triste.

Suspiré débilmente, era su amiga.

Por más malvadas que esas dos puedan ser, siguen siendo humanas, este tipo de emociones no se pueden ignorar así como así.

Pasé de ellas y entré a la cocina, tomé un bollo y salí de los dormitorios.

Tal y como había visto, las rejas que antes nos bloqueaban la subida ahora no estaban, pude subir con total normalidad a la segunda planta. Estaba vacía, por lo que podía ver. A mi izquierda había un pasillo y una puerta al final con la placa de "piscina".

Una piscina, cuando todos se relajen y acepten la realidad la podré usar para relajarme, una buena nadada es lo que me falta. Además estaban los baños y detrás otro pasillo con escaleras bloqueadas por rejas. Perfecto.

En la enorme sala de esta planta habían varias sillas dando cara a la pared, y, nuevamente, a la izquierda una puerta doble de madera, la placa decía "biblioteca".

—Interesante...

La puerta se abrió y Lysandro apareció detrás de ella. Era una persona muy seria, pero al verme me sonrió cálidamente.

No podrías ser más hipócrita, ¿cierto?

—Aquí estás, ven, esto te encantará, —Igualmente le sonreí, y al llegar a la puerta él se aparto y yo pude entrar. Dentro estaba Castiel sentado en una silla, viendo un documento con una cara afligida.

El pelirrojo me deprime un poco, me han contado que él e Iris eran amigos de la infancia, debe estar teniendo un mal momento.

Por lo menos es más fuerte que el resto, ha sabido conllevar su carga.

Le resté importancia y analicé la biblioteca. Montones y más montones de libros acomodados en estanterías, había una puerta, pero cuando intenté acercarme, Lysandro me detuvo, —Está cerrada, hagas lo que hagas no podrás abrirla.

Era verdad, lo intenté y no abrió, el albino parecía decepcionado.

Castiel gruñó saliendo de su rigurosa lectora y llamando nuestra atención, —No es posible...

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Esto pasa, —Me dio el papel, era una carta.

— ¿Tienes el sobre?

Lysandro sacó un sobre roto de su bolsillo y yo lo analicé, Castiel bufó, —Ya estaba abierto, esto no te gustará nada.

Leí el contenido, y debo admitirlo, cada vez me daban más nauseas, en especial un párrafo en específico:

 _Tres años han pasado desde que hemos tenido que cerrar oficialmente la Academia Pico de Esperanza, bajo el cuidado del Sr. Farrés, director de esta prodigiosa academia para los mejores alumnos de todo Japón. La factura por las reparaciones será entregada a fin de mes._

—Tres años... —Me sentía pálida.

—No llevamos aquí más de un mes, —Castiel gruñó nuevamente, definitivamente estaba molesto.

— ¿Qué es toda esta mierda? —Le di la carta a Lysandro, quien nuevamente leyó su contenido. Yo no dudé en alzar la voz.

— ¿Encontraron la dichosa factura?—Ambos se negaron, Castiel se sentó en la mesa donde antes estaba estudiando tal documento.

—Como dijo Lys, ya estaba abierta, sólo estaba la carta, —En ese momento, la puerta se abrió, Nathaniel entró junto a Kim, Priya y Kentin. Noté como hábilmente, Lysandro ocultaba la carta dentro de su abrigo. Debía ser como yo, mientras menos personas trabajando, mejor sería. Era verdad, dos cabezas son mejor que una, pero si son más de tres las cosas se vuelven realmente complejas.

Analizando a los recién llegados nadie pareció haber notado su discreto movimiento, perfecto.

—Es enorme... —Castiel sonrió, no podrá ser más inmaduro.

—Cuida tus palabras, chico militar, eso suena MUY mal, —Kentin frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada. Claramente el pelirrojo no le agrada. Castiel seguía sonriendo de forma victoriosa, suspiré.

Nathaniel empezó a preguntarles cosas a los chicos, yo decidí buscar en los cajones de los escritorios junto a Kentin. Tenía la oreja puesta en ese interrogatorio, pero ya estaba acostumbrada, pude fingir prestarle atención a Priya mientras mis odios estaban en otro lado.

—Ustedes dos parecen muy unidos, —Kentin le sonrió.

—Sí, Sucrette es como mi hermana.

Mierda.

* * *

 **NOTAS: ¿Oyeron eso? Es el llamado a esa zona mágica en la que muchos estamos llamada friendzone (la verdad es que no estoy ahí xD). ¡Ey! ¡Esto regresó y con ánimos!**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

(Okay, como un poco más arriba Kentin dice "es enorme" y recuerdo que cuando escribí esto (hace como un mes) lo mal pensé y grité, de nada, Castiel es mi representación de ese momento).


End file.
